Slave and Master
by Be Obscene
Summary: Bella wakes up in the past with no memory of who she is. She's taken in by the daughter of a warlord and treated like a pet. The daughter, a sorceress might be her only hope of getting back home. Based on Conan the Barbarian (2011) and a remake of my story Barbaric. Strong sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a remake of a previous story I did called Barbaric but I decided to revisit it and go more in depth. The Conan the Barbarian movie wasn't really good but i did think Rose McGowan's character stuck out and who better to play the role of a dominating witch? Trapped in a time warp, Bella finds herself in a time of barbarians. She is rescued by the evil and insane sorceress, Marique. Please review!**

Darkness. Can't breathe. A teenage girl's body sucked into what could be a giant whirlpool. But everything gets brighter, like there was a whole other world inside or she has somehow ended up being spit back out; rejected by the raging waters after crashing into it. The girl felt like a rag doll being flung around. She felt her stomach flip as it seemed she had fallen a great height onto dirt. She was soaking wet, it felt like someone had jumped on on her back and knocked the air out of her. She couldn't move, it must've been like what survivors of a shipwreck must feel like when they wash up on shore. She lifted her head wearily, her long brown hair covered her face. The sun bea on her as if it were over 100 degrees out. One uncovered eye she could see mostly rock and sand but no signs of a shoreline or any water at all for that matter. She heard voices but it was hard to tell from where they were coming. A cackle like something evil yet it had almost a singing voice.

She had no memory this girl. Her mind was foggy. She was sore, body more than likely bruised and beaten. She didn't know why she would be in water fully clothed. She wondered where the water went as she moved her head around. Clear skies and a dangerous looking terrain.

"Ha ha ha ha!, " that laugh, so sinister. Someone put their hands on her, flipping her over. More voices. Orders given. The girl had the sun in her eyes and couldn't make out the one barking at what could've been a large group of men. This was a woman, a peculiar voice and mannerisms. She positioned her large cranium directly above the traumatized girl, eclipsing the huge ball of fire in the sky. She says something but the girl cannot hear, her ears are plugged. "W...r...yu..." She made herself louder, shouting at her. She may have just regained conciousness with no memory but she did know an alien when she saw one. That large for the most part bald head with the exception of dreads, her pale skin and snake-like eyes; everything about her seemed rather snake-like. Her movement was so exaggerated as though she was emphasizing every word through body language. Half naked nearly, the girl thought she saw cuts but they were actually tattoos; maybe tribal. She looked so menacing, so evil. Those eyes pierced her with their glare.

The girl felt the spiked heel of this savage dig into her side then on her chest. The alien smiled when she saw what great pain this caused, proud even. "Ugh!"

"Speak!" She hissed.

But the girl had trouble getting words together, like marbles in her mouth. The creature mocked her feebleness. Seeing her drenched in water was strange to her but her garments proved stranger. The girl wore tight black jeans and a green blouse. The tall, curvy monster was fairly scantily clad, no cleavage but she was showing off her navel and abs, one exposed thigh, a skirt that looked made of bits from old cloth.

"Where do you hail from, hm?" She grew more impatient. She grabbed the stunned girl, pulling her to her feet. She squeezed the girl's face one handed, strong and hard to get out of. The girl noticed at the corner of her eye the other hand. The other hand was different. There were these claws, razor sharp knives acting as extended fingernails for her to use on victims. She began sniffing her like a dog would do, as if she found something new, something foreign about her.

"We should be heading back! Your father will be waiting!" One of the brutish looking soldiers behind the potentially murderous alien woman insisted. All of the soldiers with her wore armour and swords and looked like they were on steroids. It was like they were cosplaying for some convention into mythology or really into D&D and LARP.

She ordered them to back off while she continued to interrogate. "Where are you from? What are you doing on Khalar Zym's land?"

"I...I...don't know...I can't remember..."

The woman's brow furrowed, she showed off her sharp knives ever so closely to the girl's fragile skin. She proceeded to push her down on the ground. "Leave!"

"She could be someone's property," a soldier warned.

"None of our concern!" She brushed past him.

"An enemy of your father's," he added.

She stopped in her tracks. The weak teen sat up and begged, "Please...I can't remember anything...I don't even know who I am."

A corner of the woman's mouth curled, she had devious thoughts. She turned back to the poor thing and lifted her up. She slid a razor underneath her chin, she was monstrous but also beautiful in a scary way. "You really don't know who you are do you?"

The girl shook her head fearfully. So innocent looking, nothing bad clearly ever happened to her until now. The woman was getting a little too close to stabbing her with those instruments of hers. The girl reacted quickly, biting down hard on her neck, not letting go. The Barbaric woman did not act like she was in pain, her eyes rolled into the back of her head while letting out a deep sigh. The girl let go and saw that she didn't even puncture her skin, only leaving teeth marks.

"My turn!" The woman bit the girl playfully on the neck making her shriek and yelp. A little bit of blood. The woman had some blood on her lips and licked it up, "You're a biter. You are a fighter. I will name you Fang..." The girl stopped whining, as if responding to the name; it did have a ring to it she thought. "You like that name?"

The girl thought it over for a second and nodded nervously, afraid she would piss off the scary woman any further. "Come. Khalar Zym, the great warlord expects us, his followers." She grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her along, "I'm sure I will find some use for you later." She emphasised the last part. Fang had no choice now, it was either these strange people or die out in the heat and be picked by birds.

They entered this building. It was so dark inside but once they ventured further they could see their way with torches mounted on the stone walls. A dining area complete with long wooden table. Fang sat on the floor next to the woman. Everyone greeted their leader Khalar Zym when he entered the room. He was a terrifying man with scars on his face and agressive voice.

They were served large portions of unknown meat. They ripped it apart in their bare hands and chewed noisily. Fang looked up at the mystery woman who brought her there, fascinated by the way she tore into her food like an animal, juices trailing down her chin. She noticed Fang watching her and smiled sinisterly. She patted the top of her head and shoved her sharp knives in her face. Juices and grease were all over the metal claws. Fang was encouraged to lick. She closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, licking them lightly. The woman looked proud of her new pet.

"Who is that?" Khalar Zym noticed the strange girl under the table.

"I found her dying outside. I call her Fang because she can't remember her name. Also because she has quite a satisfying bite!" She squeezed Fang 's cheek rather agressively.

Khalar noticed the girl wasn't speaking. All she did was look at him in a daze. "Is she a fool?"

The woman cackled, "More than likely."

"What is she wearing? She could belong to someone...concerning..."

"Don't worry, father, I will get something out of her later...," the look she gave him, assured she would be her diabolical self.

"I'm sure you will, Marique," he glared down at the innocent slave.

"Here you are, Fang!" The woman now identified as Marique threw down a slab of meat for her. This time her smile appeared more warm than the previous coldness she presented to her. "Get some meat on those bones..."

Fang sniffed it before putting it into her mouth. The meat was tender. Marique laughed at the grease all over her pet's face. Fang was later given new clothes for bed. Marique took her belongings. She didn't understand the clothing at all, it wasn't common. She found a rectangle in her pants pocket. One side was covered in a strange purple sponge and the other black glass that had cracked beyond repair. In another pocket was a thick brown square made from animal hide. She unfolded it and found coins and other things. One had a picture of Fang. It was a driver's license but of course she had no concept of what that was.

 _Isabella Marie Swan_

 _Forks, Washington_

Maybe Fang wasn't a bad name after all.

 **What do you think? More soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it. Bella/Fang learns to obey her master while learning more about this strange land. More reviews I get the sooner a new chapter will be up!**

Fang took some time adjusting to her new surroundings. She had to learn her place, that's what Marique kept telling her. She was nice enough to bring her in and provide clothes for her. While Fang listened to everything Marique told her, Marique listened and obeyed the wishes of her father. Khalar Zym was all the family she had left, her only role model.

Fang woke up on the floor next to Marique 's animal skin bed. She was chained to a post wearing her new clothes which were much more revealing. Marique was in the middle of changing. She was fitting herself with a silver bra over her breasts, squishing them into place though they did buldge out noticeably.

"About time you woke up, " Marique turned to her and struck a pose that really didn't intimidate Fang; she thought that she looked great.

"You look beautiful this morning, Miss."

Marique mocked this flattery. "Giving me compliments will not make me go any easier on you. Let me make myself clear," she looked down at the pitiful creature at the foot of her bed. "My, do they all look as mousey as you do where your from?"

"Sorry, Marique I still can't remember," Fang answered weakly.

Marique 's brow furrowed quickly, she was set off. She immediately grabbed Fang 's face. "You call me master! Not Miss! Not Marique! Understand?"

"Yes, Miss..." Marique spit in Fang 's face before she could correct herself. "Sorry..." She said, wiping her face.

"No more lazing around, Fang! You are coming into the village with me now get up!" Fang stood up and Marique released her from her chains. "Father doesn't want me to leave you out of my sight. I can't blame him." Rather than chain her slave to her she presented her hand and Fang held onto it. Fang was grateful for Marique finding her but she had no idea what was going on in her head, she seemed to be at odds with herself, mean and nasty most of the time but flashes or shreds of humanity. Her father meant everything to her and she clearly wanted to be even more ruthless. Fang witnessed the extent of of the damage he caused. Buildings and other structures were destroyed slightly leaving many homeless and with varying injuries.

When Marique walked in the middle of the village square, everyone gasped. Marique cackled at those cowering in fear. Fang began to realize fast that the ones she was living with may not be the good guys she was hoping for.

One woman they walked by, a wrinkled old woman, her skin darkened by the sun and rough looking shouted, "Witch!"

Marique turned to her and smiled, "Witch?" The old woman nodded and Marique laughed in response to such a statement. "Just like your whore mother!" She tossed a rock previously unseen at Marique 's head. In response, Fang shoved the old woman. Marique was stunned for a moment as the crowd booed and heckled. That rock really rang her, no blood but there would be a bruise. Marique looked like she was going to try something but Fang grabbed her hand and led her away.

"She's not worth it," Fang whispered, "She'll die soon anyway."

"Yes. I cannot stand such peasants!"

"She's a hag," Fang laughed after saying this.

"Yes," Marique laughed along with her. They encountered a group of soldiers drinking at the north end of the slums. All had very muscular and top heavy bodies. They all stopped what they were doing when they saw Marique coming. One of them acted friendly to her, "Marique. You are looking ravishing as ever," they both smiled smugly at one another, this must've happened a lot between the two of them.

"Korrok and you are looking more piggish and small headed as ever."

It seemed to take him a minute to see Fang with her, he looked her up and down. "Where did you find this one?"

"I was hoping you useless sacks could find that out," she pushed her forward, "She's a mystery. Soaking wet far from here. Think you can find out if anyone is missing her?"

"Do I get something if I do?"

"If you do as you're told I will think about sparing your life."

He chuckled but it was impossible to tell if she was kidding. "Maybe some alone time. Just the two of us." The other men interrupted with hard laughter, "One day you and I will rule you know. I see it written in the stars."

"Hm," she said without blinking; she wasn't sure how impressed she was with Korrok, one of her father's head guards and greatest fighters. He was a good solider but nothing more.

When she was taking too long he thought it would be funny to pick up her slave. Fang was startled by how fast and strong he was, lifting her above his head and gripping her with those huge beefy arms. Fang screamed. Marique was not amused.

"Korrok!"

"What? She likes it!"

"No! Now put her down! That's my job!" In this instant she would normally use her claws to signal an attack. She gathered some sand and blew it into his face after speaking words unfamiliar to Fang. Korrok dropped her and grabbed his face in agony. His eyes could not open, they burned as though they were sealed by hot wax. "A blind man is no good to my father's legacy!" She snapped her fingers at the other guards. They had their orders. She was finished there.

She pulled Fang along, returning home. "Is he really blind?"

"I hope so," Marique smiled evilly.

Marique needed to cool down and what better way than to have Fang bathe her in the grotto attached to Khalar Zym's home. "You did a good thing today, Fang. It is good that a slave defends her master's honour."

"Am I as good as your previous slave?"

"I've never had my own before," she smiled slyly as she undressed.

Fang wasn't sure if she wanted to see her master in the buff, it seemed too awkward and the faces she was making weren't helping. Fang covered her eyes when she removed the plated bra. Marique laughed at her fear. She had an idea and told her to get down on her knees. Fang had no idea what she was doing. "Now open your eyes!"

Fang did what she was told. She removed her hands and she found herself up close and personal with Marique's hairy bush. "Ah!" She yelped and covered her eyes again.

Marique cackled, "Oh, Fang, you frighten so easily!...I like that." A harmless trick but she still wanted her precious helper to wash her. Marique stepped into the water past her knees. Her back to Fang she told her to apply the oils from jars she had brought with them. Fang was hesitant after seeing her master's privates. Seeing her naked from behind was still quite stunning. Marique turned her head, smiling and looking back at her, teasing, "Don't worry, Fang. I will not trick you again."

Fang moved slowly and put the warm oil in her hands and her oily hands to her master's bare shoulders. Marique moaned slightly. "Yes...that's it..."

Fang was curious about the village and their reputation; she didn't want to offend her of course. "Are you really a witch?"

Marique smiled back at her, "A sorceress like my mother Maliva. She was powerful, merciless. She was died when I was still young..." She trailed off sadly. Fang wasn't sure of Marique's age, she looked like a grown woman but she acted a little childish, like she was still a teenage girl.

"I'm sorry, master...it was just those horrible things they said today."

"Those people are no better than the ones that burnt her at the stake! Those fools couldn't handle the power she possessed."

Fang continued rubbing the oil over her smooth skin, down her back. "I do my best honouring her. My father does say I take after her."

Fang could only imagine what Maliva looked like, if Marique was only half the looks then her mother must have been a goddess. Fang was getting closer to Marique's lower back. She had quite the butt, it was round and stuck out and looked like it was floating in the water.

"Don't be afraid, Fang. I trust you...why don't you get on your knees?" Fang gave her a cross look. "Go on." Fang lowered herself into the water, on her knees with her face very close to her master's behind. Fang poured more oil over her and rubbed it in, rinsing with the water. Timed perfectly, Marique reached back and pulled on Fang's long own hair, pulling her face into her ass. Fang was being smothered while Marique laughed at her misfortune. "Some times even I think I'm truly awful!" She forced Fang to motorboat her down there. Finally after what felt like an eternity, she freed her and Fang gasped for air.

 **what you think? More soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The slave and Master have some more needed alone time ;) Merry Christmas! Happy holidays!**

Khalar Zym did not trust Fang, she was different. She may never have even been a slave. If he or Marique mistreated her then which ever family she came from could start a conflict with him and his followers. He observed his daughter playing with her slave outside, it looked like she was attacking her but she was only playing rough.

He called her over. He was seeing her becoming more and more like her mother everyday. He didn't want her getting too attached to the girl. He needed her to obey him. Marique had always been loyal but was awfully moody for a woman of her age, almost too much like her 16 year old self.

"You know this is only temporary."

"Yes, father but..."

"We'll put her to work. She will sell. I want you to check to see she is ready." Marique understood what he meant. She returned to Fang, her eyes welling up.

"Are you ok, Master?"

Marique closes her eyes and snapped at her, "Inside!"

Fang was chained and left alone in Marique's room. She was left alone for hours with only a dish of water. She had dreamed the night before and was recollecting what had happened. She remembered seeing people. Some familiar people dressed like her. She remembered living in a blue house. She remembered the cold. It was hazy and it made her head hurt trying to make sense out of it. She saw that Marique kept the clothes she was found in on a table. She walked over to the folded clothes, checking the pockets. She could've sworn that she had something in them. Something to tell her who she was.

There was something discarded on the floor behind the table but it was just out of her reach. She struggled to pick it up, straining herself even just for a closer look. It was a black pouch that was familiar. Inside a picture of her. _Isabella?_

Some time later, Fang was fed. A guard tossed her a hunk of meat and shut the door. It was impossible to tell how late it was. She looked through more of her things even though it would upset Marique greatly; she needed to know.

She had an idea of what the smooth black thing was. She put it up to her ear as if from memory but didn't really know what to do. She decided to give it a rest, whoever she once was she was no longer. She belonged to Marique now.

She was shaken awake hours later. "Hey...," Marique was smiling down at her, her jagged teeth. Bella smiled up at her.

"Um...hello..."

"We mustn't make noise. Father will be furious," Marique touched her slave's face. She seemed in a good mood. Drunk. Fang could smell it on her breath.

"Where did you go today?"

Marique gave her a funny stare. She looked up at the ceiling in a daze. "I am supposed

to be out somewhere else tonight...I came back to check on you."

"I'm fine," she assured her, massaging her bate shoulders.

"You are a fighter," Marique hissed. "Korrok wants me to join him tonight."

Fang stopped massaging her; the thought of her going back to such a neanderthal made her ill.

"Why?"

Marique raised an eyebrow, "He is a strong leader. Stubborn but he really is someone to carry on my father's legacy."

"B-but..."

"What is it?" Her slave's babbling was worrisome.

"He's...I think where I come from we calm them jocks."

"Jocks? What is that?"

"Anyone antagonizing and is all about his body. Um. At my school we had this game that muscular boys would play. They would tackle each other for a ball."

Marique was impressed that she was having this kind of memory. "School?"

"It's a big building where you're taught..."

Marique closed her eyes, shaking her head and laughing at her, "Yes! I know!" She wanted to know more of why she'd want her to steer clear. "So you think Korrok is too destructive?"Fang shrugged, "You worry about me don't you?" Fang nodded. Marique laughed.

"Do you like him?"

Marique took a minute to think about it, "I do not like men! But I suppose I can put him to great use!"

"You're seeing him again?"

"Yes...he will bow before me and worship me like a goddess!"

Fang wasn't so sure. "You're beautiful..."

"And?"

"I just think you should be careful... "

"Aww!" She squeezed Fang's lips together forming a sort of duck face. The sight of those young lips gave the witch an idea. She felt so mischievous. "Have you ever kissed anyone before Fang?"

Fang thought about this while Marique still had her trapped. "I might have?"

"Oh...good...I'm in need of practise and a beast like Korrok only wants the best..." She leaned in on her with these seductive eyes, menace behind them.

"What?"

"I'm want to practise on you...maybe we'll both learn something. Do they teach this at your school?" She teased. _"This should be fun...she's so helpless..."_ Marique thought with a grin. Making this poor girl both shocked and creeped out gave herself great pleasure.

"I.. " Marique unlocked her chains and curled up on the bed with her.

"You are mine, remember? You serve me." She closed her eyes, closing in on her.

What could Fang do but give into her advances? "Yes, master." They shared a kiss, only brief but quite impacting. Marique laughed at Fang's dazed look, like she had waited to do this.

"You want this don't you?"

"I just want to please you."

"Do you want to fuck me?" Marique whispered harshly in her ear. Fang's eyes darted out, this was getting to be a bit too much. "Of course you do!" She laughed harder, "Father and I have discussed going at you together!"

"Uh..."

Marique cackled, "I'm joking...or am I? Oh, it's so worth it to see the look on your face."

They kissed some more but when Fang added tongue this frightened Marique. She pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"What was that?"

"My tongue?" Fang answered.

"Is that how they do it wherever you're from? It's so sloppy, so primitive...I love it!" They kissed some more. Both getting quite grabby. Marique knew she couldn't stay long. "Korrok expects me..."

"It's so cold. You should stay here."

"You are right...best to keep him waiting...you will keep me warm?" Fang smiled and nodded.

"The best way is skin to skin contact. "

Both held onto each other under the animal skin blankets. Both bodies didn't take long to warm up. Unbenknownst to them, there was something happening in the sky. An electrical storm. It was as though someone or some thing was breaking through. A noise that sounded like the whole ground was cracking and breaking up.

 **More coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The women learn the truth and potential future. Please review! Things get steamy.**

Fang woke up, turning to an empty side of the bed. Marique had held onto her the whole night. It seemed that Marique had let her guard down, she was almost as naive as she was it seemed. Fang got ready for the day, no chains made things a lot easier. She could hear a commotion. A fight between the sorceress and warlord. A shouting match that went on for several minutes. Fang heard her master coming, she sat back down on the bed quickly. Marique entered the room staring neutrally, a red mark on the left side of her face.

"What happened?" Fang asked pitifully.

Marique turned away from her, "Nothing."

"Did he hit you?"

Marique choked up a little when she spoke, "I was out of line...he wants to sell you..."

"Huh?..."

Marique turned around, her eyes were red but she let no tears fall from them. "There is nothing I can do! His word against mine!"

"Who will it be? I-I don't like this..."

Marique sat down next to her distraught pet, "I don't know...I really like you, Fang...," She petted the top of her head.

"It's not Fang..."

Marique removed her hand, "What?"

"I saw...my real name is Isabella Swan."

Marique felt rage building inside her, "YOU WENT THROUGH MY THINGS!?"

Fang wasn't backing down, she got right in Marique's face, touching her large forehead, "Everything over there belongs to me!"

Marique was surprised by her anger, so much so that she decided to lock lips. Fang was shocked, this was so much more intense than last night. She pulled on her bottom lip, sucking on it. It was kind of fun until she bit down and drew blood. She released her slave.

"Ugh!" blood trickled down Fang's chin.

Marique laughed, "My little warrior."

"Did you see Korrok again?"

"There are more pressing matters..."

"Just answer the question," Fang became more insistent.

"Ooh, I like this side of you...Yes I did. He was angry that I didn't see him last night. I told him I was too drunk. He didn't believe me. Now I have to make it up to him." She smiled sensually.

"Didn't last night mean anything?" Bella gulped.

Marique wasn't sure what she was getting at. "What do you mean?" She frowned.

"I...I don't want another master," Bella locked eyes with her, "I want you."

Marique's face sank, she seemed to know what this meant, this wasn't just about friendship, master and slave, what Fang was asking for was something much deeper. But instead of talking about it like adults, Marique wanted to do something less serious.

"Let's stop this talk," she took a hold of the back of the young girl's head and removed the armored bra. Two giant pale breasts bounced out. Fang was stunned. Marique, delighted, pushed her face between them. Fang accepted the big soft weights squishing into her. Marique laughed as she smothered her with them. To show her how much she cared, Fang wrapped her mouth around a nipple, sucking on it with great force. Marique didn't know she was going to do that, she was glad that she did. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her slave played with her. Fang grabbed hold of both breasts, flicking her tongue on each hard nipple, taking turns with both.

"Ahhh!"

Fang couldn't give up on her master yet, she knew how much trouble she had with emotion, she wanted to be tough but in reality she was looking for love and she didn't want to admit it. But what would her father the great ruler say? Not just falling for a young woman but one that was also a servant. A peasant? He'd say her mother would exile her, yes even her.

"Oh...Fang...if only there was a way I could keep you..."

"There is...Did you hear a storm last night? I saw this light. This dream I had showed me these caverns in this mountain. I think I have to go there. It could lead me back home."

"That sounds like nonsense," she answered bluntly while stroking the girl's hair, "But I will humour you."

"What if I'm not from this time?"

"Walking through time? I have not found a spell like that yet..."

"What if someone else did?"

Marique grabbed a hold of her chin with her bladed hand and hissed, "There is no sorcerer or sorceress more powerful than me!" She released Fang when she saw how scared she looked. "Even if you could go...I could never come with you."

"...you'd be happier...," Fang lowered her head.

"Fang, watch THIS!" Fang looked up and saw Marique had moved away from her, spreading her legs and sticking fingers inside of her slit. Fang was horrified and astounded by this display. Marique loved the disgusted and wide eyed look on her face. She laughed as she squirted her juices all over Fang. "Got to go! I will be back!" She chained Fang and put some clothes on before running out of the room.

Fang had to dry herself off, Marique could be such a pervert. She still wanted to believe she truly had some feeling for her. Maybe no one ever told her they loved her before. She just knew right now that she had to free herself from these chains, go to where the visions told her in that dream.

Korrok greeted Marique at the entrance of the village. "There you are. I was starting to think you ran off on me."

"Never, Korrok," she laughed.

"Where's your friend?"

"Where she belongs."

He noticed blood on her mouth, "Playing rough were you?"

"Is that the way you like it?" She put her bladed hand to his bare chest.

"I hear your father is getting paid good money for her..."

"How about we talking about her? She was just a plaything and soon she'll be out of here. She's history," she hissed into his ear.

Fang tried desperately to find something that she could use to pick the lock, nothing was going to cut through it. She was interrupted by a surprise inspection by Khalar Zym himself.

"You get down on your knees when you are in my presence!" She obliged, "You are going to have to get used to doing that for where you're going."

Fang was petrified of this man, he was a killer, a tyrant; she couldn't look past his scars. "I am sure Marique did a thorough inspection of you but I must do one myself..."

Fang didn't clue into what he was talking about until she realized that she was intended for more than just serving but _serving._ He wanted to check her vagina, a place Marique herself did not inspect. Her father must've ordered her to do so but she must've felt to awkward to ask to look down there. Marique might've acted cold harded but even she must've held some respect for her.

When Fang refused to strip he got angry and lifted the back of his hand, threatening her, "You do as I say!"

"Sir!" A guard poked his head in, "There is something happening on the north mountain! It could be sorcery!"

Khalar Zym turned his ugly head back to the girl, he knew she wouldn't be going anywhere so left to see what it was. Fang was relieved but also knew that he wouldn't dare harm her that badly if she was valuable enough. If he was checking to see if she was a virgin, for all she knew she was. She looked through her things. Hairpins but they were too weak and snapped when she tried. The posts of the bed were made of bone and wood, she didn't have a saw but improvised by hacking away at it with something that looked like a tiny gardening hoe. Next she put on her dried clothes and got past the one guard left to watch her.

It was early evening but it was already getting rather dark. Fang wasn't really sure where she was going until she heard a soft voice say, "The mountain, Bella. Look up." She looked up and saw the north mountain. It looked like quite a walk but the caverns at least we're at its base. She had no idea if the girl who owned this voice was the one who sent her there in the first place but she was going there no matter what.

She almost ran straight into Marique. "What are you doing? Where do you think you are going?"

Fang knew she probably had no time. It was was a good thing Marique no longer had that metal plated bra on. Fang grabbed hold of both breasts and squeezed.

"Aahhhhhhhhhh...," Marique moaned. Fang did it harder, knowing how much she loves it.

"Sorry!" Fang let go, kissed her on the cheek and ran off. As much as she wanted her to run off with her, that probably wasn't going to happen. She followed a path; impossible to really carry her chains while doing this. She saw this light, it had a green hue to it. She followed the voice. This person must've been watching her through a crystal ball or something because she was guiding her exactly where she needed to be.

There it was this wall of pure energy. Fang was in awe. "Step through, Bella! Step through!...oh, shit!"

Fang saw a shadow, she turned around and saw Marique standing there looking defeated. "You must go." She kneeled down and unlocked her chains with a rusted key. "Go!" She pointed.

"Not without you!"

"There is nothing for me there."

"What will your father do to you if he knows you let me get away?"

She lowered her head, "What would my mother think?"

"Come on!" Bella offered her hand. "You can be my girlfriend!"

Marique frowned, "Your what?"

"I'll explain later! Come with me!" She smiled.

Marique smiled and took her hand. They stepped through the portal together.

"MMMAAARRRIIIQQQEEE!" Her eyes widened when she heard her father's angry cry. All they saw was white for what felt like several minutes. Then black but then they finally stepped through to other side.

Fang brushed herself off. At first she wasn't sure if Marique bailed on her but there she was by her side. She was glaring at someone. Fang looked and saw two women at a desk in front of them

"Bella!" The short, dark haired woman greeted.

The other woman looked scared, she was rendered speechless. The funny thing was besides the long hair and better complexion she looked a lot like Marique.

"Oh, shit!" She said looking at the woman that must've been her ancestor.

 **More soon! Hope you're liking it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back in her own time with her new lover, Bella/Fang meets the woman responsible for sending her back in time in the first place. Can Marique adjust to modern life? Special appearance by a character from Charmed. Please review!**

"Bella!" The short, spiky haired girl squeezed her tight. She looked her confused looking friend over, "You heard me, right? It's me. Alice."

"Uh...," Fang's mouth hung open, "Yes...I did hear your voice."

"Thanks to her," Alice pointed to her friend there with a giant spell book. Marique didn't avert her gaze from her, she walked over to her slowly and presented her blades. The woman shuffled through pages frantically, fumbling with a chant. Marique grabbed her around the the neck with the one hand and lifted her off the ground.

"Whoa! No!" Alice shouted.

"Marique, drop her!" Bella ordered.

"Who are you!" Marique interrogated. All the woman could do was gurgle and choke as a response. Bella ran up to her and pulled on her mate. "Why does she look like me?" To everyone's surprise, Alice grabbed Marique's arm and squeezed it until she let her captive go; like an icy cold vice. Marique had no choice but to let go. The woman fell to her knees and coughed uncontrollably for air.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked what could've been the modern day Marique. She turned to Alice bewildered, "How did you do that?"

"Uh...I'm a vampire," Alice almost had to laugh.

"Seriously?"

It was a time for Alice to be worried, she put a hand to her friend's forehead. "Did you hit your head?"

"I...I'm still having trouble remembering."

"Oh, no. I'll have to take you to Carlisle."

"Who?"

"This is going to take a while...uh, who is she?" Even though Alice figured she could still kick the woman's ass she still felt kind of creeped out by her.

"I am Marique. Her girlfriend," the sorceress smiled proudly, lifting her chin up.

"WHAT?!" Alice and the recovering woman shouted in unison.

Fang scratched the back of her head and laughed, "Yeah, long story."

"But, Bella what about Edward? He was so depressed when no one could find you. I had a vision of you jumping off a cliff! Is that your idea of fun?"

"Who is Edward?" Marique frowned.

Alice ignored her. "When I had another premonition about where you were, I assured him you would be ok. I don't know where he ran off to."

Marique snapped her fingers at her doppelganger, "Speak!"

The woman was still massaging her throat, "Paige!" She gasped, "I was experimenting with time portals...see if I could really go back...something went wrong and I sent the portal to this town...Bella got sucked into it," she looked helplessly toward the girl, "I'm sorry."

"That is ridiculous! Why would you want to come into my father's time?"

"I wanted to...learn from my ancestors...which I guess is you."

"You're wrong! We are not related! No one that shares my blood would do something so idiotic!"

"You'd be surprised," Paige smiled slyly.

Alice took hold of Bella as if she were about to break like a vase. "I'll need take you back to my place. You can get checked out."

"Wait...don't I have any family?"

"Right. Charlie. I'll get someone to call him. Everyone's been searching."

"How long has it been?"

"...3 weeks..," Alice bit her lip.

"I've been missing for 3 weeks?" Bella gasped.

Alice patted her shoulders, "Well, you're back now and that's all that matters," she smiled widely.

"Great. Come on, Marique!" Alice's smile faded quickly, just the thought of this weird, violent woman in her foster family's home made her ill.

Paige stopped Bella from heading down the attic stairs, she pulled her aside; although out of sight, Marique could still hear this conversation go on about halfway down the staircase. "Bella I don't think it's a good idea for Marique to be here."

"What do you mean?" She asked coyly.

"She doesn't belong in this time. Her just being here could cause a rip, a tear in the universe..."

"You don't know that!" Bella scowled and ran after Marique. Paige instructed Alice to keep an eye on Marique, see what kind of witch she was and not to hesitate to call her for help.

Alice's foster family the Cullen greeted Bella as though she had been gone for months. She still had no real memory of them and shocked her to see they were all vampires. Carlisle, the head of the household and doctor examined her himself in his home office.

"You're starting to remember who you are. That's good," he said, shining a light in her eyes, "I'd still like to have you at the hospital. Run some tests. Your friend can stay here. I'm sure I should probably give her some kind of exam."

Bella was worried about leaving the unpredictable savage woman there, as much as she cared about her no one else would understand.

"How long will Marique have to stay here?" She questioned.

"Bella, you can't seriously be thinking about taking her home," said the blonde one she learned was Rosalie.

"You don't know her like I do. She's really sweet if you get to know her."

"She looks fucking crazy!"

"Rosalie!" Alice snapped.

"Come on look at her!" She gestured over to a stunned Marique looking over their television. "Is she seriously going to be staying inside?"

"I want to call her later, ok?"

"Ok," Alice hugged her before she left with Carlisle.

Charlie was called on their drive there. This would be an interesting explanation given that the search parties dispersed covered the woods and even scuba dived into the very water she'd jumped into. Bella couldn't understand why she would jump.

She called the Cullen's home to talk to Marique.

"Hi, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Um, hey, how'd you know? Oh right, you're physic."

She could hear her sigh on the other end, "No one else ever calls this phone so..."

She was cut off and Bella could hear arguing and then Marique's voice. "Fang? Where are you? When are you coming back?"

"Hey, is everything OK over there?"

"It's horrible!" She exclaimed; Bella could still picture Alice standing right there next to her as she said this.

"Well it looks like I'm staying over night so I should get out I hope early tomorrow."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at a hospital...look just don't worry it's only for tonight."

"Who is this Edward the short vampire talks about?"

"I-I don't know..."

"He better not become a problem."

"No. I can't see how. He might not ever come back. I don't even know what he looks like."

"You worship me. Not him. Right?"

Bella giggled, "Yes you're right."

"Do I call you Bella now?"

"I guess. That could be my other nickname."

"When it's alone time with me you are Fang."

"And you'll be master."

"I'll always be your master, Fang," Marique said sensually.

"Yeah...well I should probably get some sleep."

"Yes. You will need sleep..."

"Is something wrong?"

"You will help me, right?"

"Help? Yeah. I'll help you...are you scared?"

"I'm not afraid if anything. You know that."

"Yes, you're right," Bella smiled.

"Are you sure you want to be my lover?"

Bella was strangely confident about it, even if she wasn't in the right mind when she said she wanted to be girlfriends. "Yes...I...," she caught herself from saying those three words, "I like you a lot."

"Oh? When are we going to get nasty then?"

Bella almost forgot about what would likely be the biggest deal. "Soon."

"I don't know how long I can wait. My loins ache for you," she spoke in a breathy voice, "I want your body. I want to do so many things to you and I want you to do so many things to me."

Bella felt a wetness in her panties, she was feeling hot. "Uh...I should really get going."

"If you succeed in giving me an orgasm I will be your slave until the day I die."

Bella's eyes widened, "Really?"

Marique chuckled evilly, "Goodnight my pet. I will leave you with those sweet thoughts."

"But..."

CLICK!

Bella was so aroused that she wasn't sure if she could fall asleep. It was just what she wanted. She wasn't thinking about it before but sex might become an issue seeing as she had little experience.

 **Come back soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long delay! Marique tags along with Bella and has a steamy encounter. Please review!**

Bella was rudely awakened by her mother Renee. She had flown all the way from Arizona away from her new husband to see her.

"We thought we lost you! Where were you?...sorry I know they said you're memory is kind of fuzzy...you know who I am though right?"

"Yeah, Mom...," she smiled, looking groggy.

"Do you want anything?"

Bella may have still been half asleep because she swore she heard Marique's voice berating a nurse. Then to her shock she could see said nurse and Marique out in the hallway out is of her room due to the door being opened slightly.

"I'll go get you some water," she said getting up.

"Wait!" Bella stalled. She wasn't sure if seeing her girlfriend was such a good idea right now especially dressed like she was from a demented Cirque du soleil.

"What is it?" She couldn't get past the look of dread on her daughter's face.

"Uh...," Bella waited until she lost sight of Marique. "Skittles?"

"Are you sure?" Considering how early it was it did seem odd but Bella knew her mother would probably have a similar breakfast when she wasn't around.

"Yeah, Mom, kind of had a craving for them...if you don't mind."

She left the room, heading down the opposite direction as Marique. Bella was about to force herself out of bed but was shocked to see Marique at her door, scrapping her blades across the door.

"Marique! What are you doing here?" Bella winced at the cringing sound those things made, almost as bad as nails across a chalkboard.

"What is this place? They hook up their dying to these devices. I thought you said you'd be ok...," she seemed ticked off, probably no sleep. She sat on the end of Bella's bed and looked her over. She reached across to touch her pale face, even lifting her eyelids.

"I'm not dying Marique. They're just running tests. They think I might even be able to go to school later today."

Marique smirked, even laughed a little, "School? What a waste of time."

"It's kind of important to me."

"More important than me?"

"It's just...I'd like to graduate with my friends."

"If this place means so much to you then I will go too."

"Uh..."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Her eyes glared at hers.

"No its just...I'm not sure if that would be a good idea. See people might have questions about who you are...where you're from."

"I can be a student too," she smiled slyly.

Bella knew if that was to work for a day she would need a makeover and clothes that covered most of her; if the Cullens, a collective family of vsmpires could get away with it then why not her? Carlisle entered the room with Bella's chart. He was almost unfazed by Marique being there. "It looks like you're good to go, Miss Swan." He nodded to Marique. "I told you to wait for me back at the house. How did you get here and past security?"

"I have my ways," she smiled at the suave doctor and her mate.

"She uh...wants to go to school with me," Bella smiled nervously.

"Not a smart idea," he spoke, looking directly at Marique.

"I don't trust her being alone."

"It's a good idea right now that you stay hidden. Her mother should be back any minute. Closet's over there." He pointed to the coat closet. Marique hated taking orders. She didn't understand why it was necessary at all for Bella to be in this strange place. Bella went back to the Cullen's with Marique, Alice pixel them up. Thankfully Bella's mother had to get going but she would see her later that evening.

Bella had a proposition for Alice. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Alice, it should be fine for just a day right?"

"When you got bumped on the head did you also lose all common sense?"

Marique moved forward from the backseat. "Do as you are told."

"I'm already in enough shit for letting her out of my sight. Plus I can't do miracles." Marique knew that was an insult and threatened her with her blades. "Bella, please tell her to calm down."

Bella sighed, "Just one day. If anything happens I'll take full responsibility."

Alice knew she would live to regret this, "Fine! We don't have much time but I'll see what I can do!"

"You're the best," Bella smiled.

Of course it was no easy task. Marique showered but her hair was kind of impossible to manage.

"Do you or Rosalie have anything she could wear?" Bella asked looking her over. Of course Bella didn't take into account the thicker frame of the woman.

"Uh...," Alice looked her up and down, "Maybe Esme has something."

Marique learned that Esme was the older motherly figure of the household, this comment did not please her later but at least she had jeans that were not too tight around the thighs or other regions. Her makeup was done by Alice even though she had done it herself for her entire life. When she was shown a mirror she did not look that amused by what she saw. Alice added a black wig which made her look a little like Paige.

"I think you look great," Bella encouraged.

"Is this how they dress at this school?"

"Uh..."

"Maybe on another planet," Alice joked; Marique's quick look of murder made her back off.

They were ready to go but everyone was already beginning to have second thoughts. If Carlisle or Esme found out there could be serious consequences, especially after raiding Esme's wardrobe. By the time they got to school it was lunch but Alice wasn't sure about having Marique at their table.

"She has to sign in as a visitor but...," Alice began to tell Bella on the way there but turned back to Marique.

"What?" Marique frowned.

Bella looked back at her and knew what she was getting at, "A friend out of the country?"

"Works for me," Alice shrugged.

Luckily it worked at the front desk, no one really seemed to care that much at that school. They found the cafeteria and Bella saw some kids staring at them. They must've known Bella. Bella decided to sit with them but Alice warned her about having Marique there.

"Bella!" A girl with glasses called over.

"Um, hi!" Bella sat down next to her. Marique forced herself next to Bella. One bitchy looking girl couldn't stop staring at Marique, this permanent look of disgust on her face.

"Hi, I'm Angela," the glasses girl stuck her hand out to Marique who was still in a staring contest with the other girl.

"Marique." She did not shake her hand.

"Oh, uh, where are you from?"

Bella thought quick, "Greece."

"Yes...," Marique answered.

"Nice, uh..." one of the boys at the table fumbled then gave up immediately.

"How old are you, Marique?" Bitchy girl asked.

"Jessica!" Angela exclaimed. Bella was happy to relearn everyone's name without asking and feeling like a real idiot.

"How do you know Bella?" She glared.

Bella got up and pulled Marique away from the table before revealing exactly what their relationship was. They hid out in the nearby washroom. "What is it?" Marique hissed.

"Look, I know that look when I see it. You wanted to Rio her head off!"

"Wrong! I wanted to gouge her eyes out!"

"We should keep our relationship quiet right now I'm thinking."

"Fine," Marique wasn't even looking at her anymore.

"I'll make it up to you, ok?" She stroked her hand gently.

Marique smiled wearily. The rest of the day she went to class with her and besides a few looks there were no incidents. Alice dropped Bella off at her dad's house and took Marique back. Bella had dinner with her father and mother but wondered what Marique was doing.

She started getting tired and retired upstairs in her bedroom; it wasn't the same as the bed with animal skins she was chained to. Just as she was ready to slide under the covers there was a tapping at her window.

Bella was shocked, "Marique?" Bella opened the window and the woman in her original clothing entered.

She put her arms around Bella and carried her back to the bed, "You said you would make it up to me." They laughed and kissed passionately. Marique pulled Bella's shirt off and admired her skinny body, naked and pale. "Such a beautiful creature." She kissed Bella all over. Bella gasped at her touch. Bella got Marique out of her top and made her laugh by motorboating her breasts. Bella might've enjoyed it more but Marique loved that she loved worshipping her body. Crushing and smothering Bella's face with them.

Bella couldn't stop laughing, "You find that funny do you?"

"Yes. You're hilarious."

"Are you saying you don't take me seriously?"

"I find being funny really sexy," Bella smiled.

"Then I must be the sextet woman on Earth."

They kissed some more and Bella lost her pyjama pants. Marique squeezed her cute behind with both hands. "Ugh!" Bella grunted.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Are you ready for me?" Bella hissed back into her ear. Bella surprised even herself with horny she was. She got Marique out of her bottoms and proceeded to slap one of her large butt cheeks.

"Yes! That's it, Fang!" She grabbed Bella violently and forced her tongue into her mouth. She threw Bella back on the bed and got on top of her. Bella rolled around on the bed with her, fighting to be more agressive. Marique took a hold of Bella's hair, tugging it like a leash. Marique sat up on the bed and spread her legs. Bella took one look at her moist pussy and knew what she had to do. She had never even had sex before and knew nothing about eating a woman out but had some idea of what she would like if it was done on her. She suspected Marique was a virgin too, especially at how tight she was. She fingered her as she went down on her. This was something she could get used to. Marique cackled evilly before cumming.

She flipped Bella and teased her clit, something was now learning she should've done. Bella was on her back and her slit was played with. "Ah!" She let out, "Marique!"

"Yes! Say my name!"

"Marique!" Bella couldn't believe how amazing this was but they weren't through yet, Marique wasn't tired yet.

"I want you to pleasure me!"

"I thought I already did," Bella laughed.

"I want your face in my ass!" She ordered. Bella knew she wasn't taking no for an answer. She was on all fours, round buttocks in the air.

Bella felt intimidated and also very confused, "You want me to..."

"Face in. Extend tongue," she smiled back at her, "It's very erotic. Do it my love."

Bella guessed this was supposed to be kinky so she decided not to be the girl who hesitated over everything anymore. She extended her tongue and slowly moved her face into the woman's glorious fat behind.

"Ooh!" Marique purred, "Yes! Just like that! In and out!" Bella continued and was quite enjoying herself by how much it turned Marique on. Marique eventually collapsed flat on the bed. Bella kissed the round spheres on her lower back, comforting her but of course had to do something unexpected and took a bite, sinking her teeth into it. "Ah!" Marique cried, "Such a feisty one you are!" They wrestled some more before falling asleep in each other's arms. Bella was out of breath but glad she did it. Everything seemed perfect. It was until she had a sudden realization that her parents were not that far from her and on the same floor. She opened her eyes wide and they remained that way for the rest of the night.

 **Will Bella have some explaining to do? More next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella faces responsibility and consequences having Marique stay with her.**

The doorbell buzzed. Bella didn't think they even had a doorbell. She was exhausted, her body was sore. Parents nowhere in sight. She opened the door to see a familiar face. She had to give her head a shake because she left Marique upstairs in her room.

"Paige?" Bella scratched her head. Paige was worried about her well being. The fact that she looked drained and her hair standing up on end like it was.

"Bella, where is she?" She raised her voice.

"Who? Marique? She isn't here..." Bella didn't know Marique was walking down the stairs and to the kitchen completely naked and in Paige 's view.

"For fuck sakes!" She grabbed the door and pushed Bella aside. Marique was unconcerned of how she looked. She went to fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice, chugging it down. "Marique what the hell do you think you are doing?" The modern witch asked, flailing her arms about.

"What are you doing here?" Marique said, her mouth full of juice, now spilling onto the floor. She wiped her mouth with her arm and sat her exposed self down on the couch in the living room. Paige followed her and sat on a chair opposite her.

"You're supposed to be at the Cullen's! What are you doing here?"

Bella came in and curled up next to Marique. "I could not just leave her alone."

"You do know her father is the sheriff in town, right?"

"The what?'" She frowned.

"The...he's police. They could lock you up. She's way too young for you." Marique just laughed this off, there was no arguing with her. Paige took Bella by the hand and led her outside. They were on the porch door closed for some one on one. "Bella what do you expect from this?"

"I love her...I...after last night..."

Paige just closed her eyes and shook her head, "Bella, the whole universe might depend on you letting Marique go back home...making her."

"I can't do that. How do you know this is happening?"

"I feel and see things that you can't."

"I'm 18. I can make my own decisions!"

"This is bigger than you, Bella. Bigger than both of us."

"I can't just leave her. She hated it there I know it," she looked down at the ground all depressed. She felt Marique had been put under too much pressure to be like her mother.

"What kind of life do you think you and Marique would even have?" Bella didn't know what to say, she was just hopeful everything would work out.

"We'll figure something out," Bella folded her arms, trying to look serious.

Paige knew there was no way of getting through to a stubborn teenager as much as this one, "When you change your mind. Get Alice to call me. One way or another she is going back. Don't get attached...," then it hit Paige, "Oh, God! You two had sex! She's in there right now naked and...ugh...," she acted as if there were bugs crawling all over her and she was trying to shake them off.

Bella went back inside once she was gone. Marique had no yet dressed. "Is our little nuance taken care of or do I face to correct her face?" She said, holding up her blades. Bella yawned and sank next to her on the couch; she rested her head on her breast.

"She thinks you'll destroy the universe."

"Why would I destroy the universe when I can conquer it?" She laughed.

"I think it's time for a shower. Care to join me?" Bella tried to look sexy. It must've worked because Marique looked at her slyly.

The whole house to themselves they got into the shower. Marique was impressed by the little things like how powerful the shower head was and the power to change it to cold and hot water. They sudded each other up with some strong fruit smelling body wash. Marique called out in pain as the soap got in her eyes. Bella was holding onto her at the moment of her freak out and grabbed the curtain. They both fell out of the shower with the curtain and rod.

Marique stretched into one of Bella's tops, "You wear such strange clothing."

"So what shall we do today?"

"What no school?" Marique asked.

"No. We slept in way too late. Whole house to ourselves," she wrapped her arms around her waist. "We can see what it will be like with me as your master."

Marique laughed, "What makes you think you're my master? You never made me orgasm."

"Huh?"

"You were very good last night," she put a hand under her lover's chin and kissed her.

"That's not fair...," then she had an idea, "Hm. I think I know what to do. But I'll need you to go get it. I technically could but it's really more your scene."

"Oh, what is it?"

* * *

Marique walked into a shop that was full of strange sights. Bella thought she'd love it. Bond age gear, sex videos, edible panties.

Marique approached the front desk where a girl with weaved hair and piercings all over her face was working. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, my girlfriend believes you will sell me a...," she checked the note Bella gave to her before she left the house. "Strap on dildo?" The girl broke out into laughter. "I don't understand, what's so funny?"

"Where exactly are you from?"

"Greece."

"Oh, ok. I thought this was kind of a universal thing. Are you new in town?"

"Yes."

"Wait, are you going out with someone from town?"

"Yes. She is still in school."

"No way. You mean she goes to the high school?"

Marique pulled a picture out of her pants. The picture of Bella was clearly ripped off of a family photograph. "Whoa she's cute...so how did you two meet?"

"Long story. She was my slave. I promised her if she gave me an orgasm she could be my master."

"She wants to be the dom and you the sub? That's hot! I can dig that." She helped her pick out a dildo and strap. Marique handed over the cash Bella gave her. "You know we're hiring. We don't get that many cool people working here."

Marique took one last look around the shelves and licked her lips. "I will be back."

* * *

Bella was proud Marique didn't waste any time. She strapped the long purple dildo on. "You look ridiculous!" Marique cackled.

"Shut up and get on the bed," Bella ordered.

Marique was liking her using this tone with her. She got on all fours on the bed and shook her naked rear at Bella. Bella took out some rope and tied Marique's wrists and ankles to the posts of the bed, forcing her to lie on her stomach. Next she lubed up the dildo and spit into Marique's ass. Marique shuddered "You're such a naughty girl aren't you?"

Bella climbed on the bed and spanked Marique's ass like drums. She whispered into Marique's ear, "Are you ready?"

Marique felt the dildo being inserted into her ass slowly. She held onto the headboard. Bella got a good grip on Marique and started to hump her. Marique moaned. It was tight but she started to enjoy it. Like any pain but she was feeling something else. Bella worked up a good called out in amazement as this young girl was plowing her. "Ahhh! Oh! Ah!"

"You like that, Marique?"

"Yesss!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, master!"

That was all she needed to hear. Bella finally brought Marique to where she needed to be. Marique was sweating a lot more than she thought she would be. Bella wiped her own sticky hair from her face. She kissed Marique's back as she caught her breath.

 **More soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back! Interesting developments! Could Bella and Marique be in jeopardy? Please review! A new chapter for That's My Girl coming soon!**

It had been several weeks since Bella dominated Marique. Marique much to the Cullen's charging started working at the sex shop; it would at least keep the savage woman busy while her lover went to school. One day, her coworker, the girl with all the piercings, Judy had some porn playing on the TV. It was faux-incest lesbian erotica. Marique swore that one of the actresses looked like Bella, one looked like that short vampire, Alive and another looked like that bitch from school, Jessica.

"Hot, right?" Judy noticed Marique watching, "It's what's in right now."

"I wonder if I can get Bella's mother to join us," Marique chuckled evilly.

Judy laughed, "I like the way you think, Marique!"

Marique continued to watch, licking her lips. That is until she noticed something strange outside. It was a blue, harsh light, like a rip in the sky.

"I'm going on my break now, Judy." She ran outside. No one else was around to witness this phenomenon. Her descendant might've been right about causing a tear in the universe but Marique was not yet ready to admit to that, she sure didn't want Bella to know about this. She was grabbed from behind, one large hand around her mouth and the other was around her waist. She was dragged behind the shop by the dumpster. Once the creep let her go, Marique got a good look at the attacker.

"Korrok?" She was surprised, a little frightened even. He stood there with this sly smile on his face. She got angry fast, punching him hard in the chest nearly sending him back into the trash cans.

"Ha! There's that right swing!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Your father of course. He knew something happened. I am sure you have terrorized this place by now."

She looked around to see if the coast was clear. "I am waiting for my chance. I am fooling everyone including my slave."

"Your slave? I thought you sold her on your own or killed her."

"That idiot thinks I'm in love with her," she sneered.

Korrok laughed at the thought, "A very simple creature isn't she?"

"For now I am living with a horde of vampires. Everyone in this town is small minded. They will be so easy to rule over, Korrok!"

"Together? With you as my queen?" He placed his hand under her chin.

"Yes. I shall bear your children. Everyone will fear our names!" She laughed.

"I look forward to it!"

"Tell me, Korrok," Marique briefly hissed, "Was my father furious?"

"Yes."

"Good. He is an old man. He is no longer capable of leading. We rule the old world and the new!"

"How do you propose we do that?"

Marique laughed, "I will take care of that!"

* * *

Alice gasped and collapsed on the floor. Jasper and Rosalie ran to her.

"Alice! What did you see?" Rosalie asked, helping her up.

"We have to go get Bella!"

* * *

Bella was working on homework when she heard a knock. Marique's shift would have just ended. She ran down the stairs and swung the door open. It was Paige. Her face immediately sank. "Oh." She started to close the door but Paige stopped her.

"No, wait!"

"What is it now?"

"I really need to show you something." Bella rolled her eyes. "She won't be back just yet."

Bella folded her arms and scoffed, "Fine."

Paige led her to the end of a path in the woods. There was this strange humming. Paige pointed upward, Bella couldn't believe her own eyes. This electrical storm happening above her, it made the hair on her neck and arms stand on end.

"What the..." Paige cupped her mouth with a chloroform rag. She had some fight in her but Paige was stronger, holding her head until she finally passed out. When Bella came to it was dark, she was at a loss at how much time even passed by. She found herself restrained to a tree. The ropes tied way too tight around her to move.

Paige approached her with a knife. "Good. She'll be here soon."

"W-what are you doing?"

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need Marique to cooperate!"

"She's not going to cooperate! She's going to fucking kill you!"

"No chance. I'm going to wait for her to come and send her up there. The longer she stays doesn't just tear the universe piece by piece it also makes me disappear altogether."

"Well...maybe you can take her place," Bella struggled.

Paige shook her head, "Doesn't work like that. This was all a huge mistake. I just wanted to become more powerful but I guess I should know by now that everything has a cost. You'd know that more than anyone right?"

"There has to be another way."

"There isn't."

 **Is Marique really planning something? Will Paige send her back for good? Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again! We last left Bella tied up by Paige. Will she succeed in sending Marique back? Is Marique really going to double cross Bella? Only one more chapter left after this one!**

Alice's vision was cloudy but had an idea of where Bella was. Despite Jasper and Rosalie's warning, she went with them into the woods. Those clouds spelled trouble and she knew what was coming.

They ran through the forest only to stop and hide behind a tree once they spotted Marique and Korrok by the side of the steep hill. They watched as Marique was seemingly bidding farewell to her lover. Korrok disappeared into the rocks and a flash almost blinded them. He went back to his own time. During this flash no one had seen or heard Marique sneaking up behind them.

"What are you three doing?"

They jumped and turned to the barbarian, even towering over Jasper. "What did you do?" Alice raised her voice, giving Marique a shove that didn't come anywhere close to moving her.

"Is there more coming? We should have never trusted you!" Jasper snapped, showing his teeth.

Marique just rolled her eyes, "Fools, it's all part of my plan."

"I know! I saw everything!" Alice shouted.

"No, tiny vampire," Marique sighed, "You only saw my deception. Korrok will not return not as long as I get my ridiculous decedent to close the portal. I just had to butter him up a little as you say."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked, irritated by this nut.

"He expects me to come back with great knowledge. I will give him something else."

The three just looked at each other, unsure whatever the woman from the past even knew what she was talking about.

* * *

Bella waited with Paige, still tied up and waiting for the party to arrive. That dagger Paige was holding was making her more intimidating by the second.

Bella thought she saw something in the distance. "Have you ever been in love, Paige?" Bella said, distracting the witch as she looked over her spellbook.

She turned to her. "Bella, look, you're a young girl, you have your whole life ahead of you. What kind of life do you think you and Marique could have?"

Bella thought about it, her mouth left hanging open for a second, "We'll figure that out."

Paige just scoffed at her ignorance. "Fuck you make me feel old. Maybe there was one time I'd believe that but I'm not nearly as young and dumb as I used to be." Alice grabbed her book, appearing as if from thin air. Paige jumped back and put the dagger close to Bella's neck, for now only gently pressing against her skin. "Stay back!"

"You're not a killer!" Alice yelled. Rosalie and Jasper came into her view, both close to her left and right.

"Yeah well...if you were in my shoes you would be singing a hell of a different tune!"

"Oh really?" Marique snuck up behind her, practically breathing down her neck. "Cowardice also does not run in my family!"

"You try anything and I slit her throat!"

"But you need her...," Marique quietly and swiftly moved around and stood beside Alice. "Now I think instead of chopping each other up we should have a civil conversation."

Paige's face dropped, "Huh?"

Marique smiled, "I know I even surprise myself."

"We don't have time! You have to willingly go back!"

"Or else what?" Marique folded her arms, heaving her chest. Everyone watched as Paige went from transparent to solid. She could feel this. She looked scared. But of course because she was about to vanish from her own timeline.

"If you stay I'm history!"

"You threaten my master...I say good riddance," she shared a quick smile with Bella.

"You moron! You'll be gone too! The longer you're here the more damage is done!" She looked up at those pulsating clouds.

This seemed to only slightly worry Marique. She shrugged, "If the world is to end because we are together it is worth a lifetime apart."

"You're crazy!"

"You should go. You'd love it there," Marique smirked.

"No! That's insane!"

"She's right! You could take her place!" Bella insisted despite her fear of moving the tiniest bit.

"That would never work!"

"Does it say in here?" Alice held up the spell book.

"...no but..." She let the dagger fall away from Bella's face. She was thinking this all over.

"We are the same blood. Should it matter to the universe?" Paige didn't answer, "That look in your eyes like you wanted me dead...that reminded me of a younger me. So much rage. So much hate. You could do a lot of things with that..." Paige looked up at the sky for answers. Marique wasn't willingly going to leave. She knew now that nothing was going to convince her to stay away from the young girl.

"...fine..." She sighed. She threw the knife away. "There's no way I'll fit in over there though!"

"We've got time we can shave your head," Bella smiled. Jasper and Rosalie helped untie her. She ran over to Marique's side.

"Maybe you'll meet your own slave one day and find happiness," Marique said as she shifted her gaze to the once captive. "Then you will discover she is as nasty as you."

Paige rolled her eyes, "No thanks."

"Suit yourself," Bella shrugged.

"You can always try and come back. We could work out a share of time."

Paige couldn't believe she was agreeing to this. "I'm going to regret this."

"Hey! The whole reason you wanted that stupid portal was to learn how to be a better witch, right?" Bella reminded her.

Paige nodded, she was scared but this might be her last chance. She pointed to the book, "Once I leave you read the page I have bookmarked! Got it?"

"Got it!" Marique replied. "Don't worry. Korrok will take good care of you."

Paige walked away from everyone and chanted something repeatedly. She started to float in midair. Her eyes closed and her arms spread far out. The group watched as she ascended. Once she was gone the sky returned to normal.

Bella nudged Marique for her attention, "You'd really want the universe to end just to see us together?" She glared at her, eyes like daggers.

"Yes," Marique grinned.

Bella couldn't fool her, she stretched a smile, "Good." They kissed open mouthed. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper watched on awkwardly as the two demonstrated their affection to one another. Everyone had something new to gasp over. Bella and Marique stopped and looked back to see someone awfully shiny standing in the sunlight. Bella unfortunately recognized the boy with good looks and big hair. "Edward?"

Marique went wide eyed with despise, "Fuck!"

 **One more to go!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is the finale. Will Bella stay with Marique or continue on with her old life? I'll probably write another crossover as crazy as this one someday. Maybe Bella meets Rose McGowan's character from Planet Terror, Cherry Darling haha. Tell what you think! Happy reading!**

Marique was furious. This Edward had returned and now no doubt wanted Bella back. She pushed Bells back before she had the chance to run into that freak's arms.

"Marique?" Bella watched on helplessly as Marique charged at the sparkling weirdo only for him to jump more than 20 feet into the air. He came back down and tried fighting her off. Marique grabbed hold of his throat with her clawed hand. She found it impossible to squeeze the life from him it was like trying to squeeze stone in her hand. He pushed her with one hand, sending her rolling backward rather violently.

"Guys! Stop it!" Bella ran over to them despite Alice's protests. Bella got between them.

"Bella, get behind me!" Edward ordered.

"In your dreams, freak!" Marique snarled.

Edward laughed at the hypocrisy, "Yeah, right! Why don't you go back to whatever witch's coven you come from?"

"Edward, great to see you but you are not fighting my girlfriend!"

Edward stopped giving the death stare to Marique and looked at his old love seriously for a moment. He grabbed her arm and took her aside. "Bella, what are you doing? This isn't like you!"

"Edward. I've only just started getting my memory back...but I know you left me because you were afraid of me getting hurt. You can't protect me."

Marique sneered at him. He just shook his head, "And she can? She's evil."

Bella sighed, "She's complex."

"Bella just please give me another chance. I want to make this right."

Bella paused. She looked into his eyes and remembered how she met him. She was such a different person then. "No. I can't. Things have changed. I care about you Edward. Maybe you'll find someone else...someone more you."

Edward cowered away defeated. "Oh and for your information," Bella called to him, "I can protect myself just fine!"

He looked back to see the girl he loved embrace the savage woman. Marique stuck up her bladed hand and flipped him off. She hid her hand when Bella looked up after burying her face in her shoulder.

"He seems like a nice boy. I'm glad I didn't rip his throat out." Bella smiled proudly at her knowing for her this was probably the best compliment anyone could get from her.

* * *

Though the Cullens did their best to convince Bella they knew nothing was going to stop her from being with Marique now. She was still unhinged, unpredictable and unstable according to the pysche evaluation Carlisle made her do. Bella wanted to do whatever she could to help her adjust and live a normal life.

Probably the strangest day of her parents' life came when she introduced Marique to them one night for dinner. First coming clean that she was seeing someone of the same sex then letting slip she was a little older. Her mother was more understanding than Charlie but he did want to meet her and know that Bella was safe.

When Bella went to pick Marique up at the Cullen's she was shocked to see what she was wearing. She worse a black wig, Alice clearly helped touch up her makeup and she wore a stunning red dress that was thankfully tasteful and was not at all skimpy or trashy for the occasion.

"Whoa," Bella said when Marique walked down the stairs.

Marique sneered, "Too trashy my dear?"

Bella's mouth opened wide shaking her head. Marique walled up to her and put her hand below her jaw, shutting it.

Renee and Charlie waited for the mismatched lovers on the couch and when the time finally came, they stood up to meet them at the door and were almost floored at the sight of her.

"Good evening, Mr. Swan, Mrs. Dwyer."

They shook hands and were enthralled with her, even Bella was impressed.

* * *

One year later it was their wedding day. Bella proposed to Marique on her graduation day. Though Marique wasn't sure she heard right. "You want me to be your queen?" Bella nodded, "To rule Forks?" Bella just smiled and shook her head. "I will accept this offer anyway."

"I would have accepted a simple yes," Bella laughed. She kissed her in front of Jessica and everyone she sat with at the lunch table. Some swore Jessica was jealous.

The ceremony was held outside of the Cullen's home. Bella had no idea what kind of dress Marique would be wearing because while Alice helped her, Rosalie was helping Marique. Both Bella and Marique met at the alter and Bella almost laughed at the sight of what Marique was wearing. Her hair in neater dreads. Her white dress was tight and pushed her breasts up and almost spilling over. Bella was meanwhile dressed more traditional.

This wasn't how Bella would have imagined a wedding day. She probably never even thought a day like this would come. As they celebrated, Bella was the only one to notice a flash of light coming from the woods. She had this sinking feeling and had the urge to go investigate. She knew Marique would object to her going off on her own but she didn't want anything ruining their day.

No one seemed to notice her wander off. She walked a good piece to a stretch of trees. She felt someone watching her. She spun around and faced Marique. "What are you doing?"

"I saw something..."

"Korrok?"

"Huh?" Bella turned back. Korrok was standing there looking quite pleased seeing Marique in such an outfit. He walked up to Marique, pushing Bella aside.

"Marique. You are looking ravishing. What happened?"

"Korrok. Have you been gorging yourself? I'm not seeing much muscle." They both had a laugh. "So you're here to return me?"

"No."

"Good because I don't think I can fight you in this."

He smirked. Meanwhile Bella was watching all of this closely. "I see you have lost your mind." He turned to Bella, looking over her dress.

"Yes it would seem so," she grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her close to her. "Seeing as you are here I'm guessing my replacement is working out?"

"She has been very helpful."

"What does my father think?"

"He has become none the wiser." Marique chuckled at that., "And you have no desire to conquer this world?"

"Maybe some day. There is still much to see. Though things have certainly changed."

"That's a shame." He stared Bella down with a wicked grin, "If anything happens to her I will be coming for you."

Bella smiled confidently, "I'll be waiting."

Korrok was running out of time and needed to head back. Marique was sorry to see him go. They both needed to head back for pictures. "Did you think you could take him back there?"

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"You are delusional."

"Am I?" Bella squeezed on Marique's butt hard as they approached the crowd. Marique did her best not to make a scene. Their wedding night was going to be an interesting one.

And they both lived happily ever after...

 **Thank you for reading. More crazy stories coming very soon!**


End file.
